disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chicha
Chicha'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0223351/ is the aromantic partner of Pacha, the tritagonist of ''The Emperor's New Groove, and the supporting character in its sequel. She is voiced by Wendie Malick. Phisical Apperance Chicha is very pretty young women. She is slender and average height. Her elegance is present in her movement even when she is pregnant. Her hair is black and built up with green headband. One tuft sticks on her forehead, between here black eyebrows. Her eyecolor stands between black and drak brown. About her clothing, she is usually shown with yellow dress. She wears typical Peruvian sandals and gold earrings. Personality Chicha is a wise and loving mother who loves her family and tends to assist her family with any problems. She is intelligent and capable of solving problems relating to her family. Her maternal instinct helps her to teach various good lessons about humility to Kuzco when he goes to live with her family. Chicha is a good person, and spends the day doing the usual work for a housewife. Tipo and Chaca, her kids, are healthy children, and well-taught. Chicha seems to cook well and to be a good friend for Pacha. She wants to please his children, so when Tipo requests her to weigh him again, she weighs his raised his hair too, to make him look taller. She is very also valuable, and not abstains from work even when she is in the last months of pregnancy, when dormancy is desirable. She finds tranquility in work and so, when she was upset because of Kuzco's propriety, she's going to wash the dishes. She has a sense of humor, including her ability to make a joke but to accept the joke to her account, too, as when Tipo says he ate a bug and Pacha asks if it was because Chicha was baking. However, she seems to be a bit insulted when Kronk asked her to pretend to be his wife, even she agreed eventually. Appearances The Emperor's New Groove Chicha first appeared in the film after Pacha goes home from the palace in which he was called by the emperor Kuzco. While Pacha climbing the hil he lives, at Chicha, her son Tipo and her daughter Chaca are home, at the top. In this time, Chicha is in the last months of pregnancy. Pacha appears, and eventually the kids run off to bed. Chicha then asks Pacha what the emperor wanted. Pancha didn't want to tell his wife their house will be destroyed, and just said that he couldn't see him. However, this just makes Chicha angry because she thinks the emperor has to have respect for the people who comes to see him. To calm herself down, she goes to wash some dishes. Later that night, Pacha finds Kuzco turned into a llama and decides to help him get back his human form. He tells Chicha he is going back to the palace as she told him, and she believes him again. During that night, Tipo has a dream in which his father almost dies (it really happened to Pacha in the jungle) and screams as he wakes up. Chicha quickly comes to see what is wrong. Tipo tells her what he dreamed, and she gently quiets him down. She tells him that Pacha just went to the emperor again, and Tipo says: "Oh, you mean like you told him to, 'cause you're always right." Then Chaca wakes up and tells that she dreamed Pacha kissed a llama (what really nearly happened), and she and Tipo start arguing about it while Chicha just smiles and whishes them good night. A few days later, Yzma, who wanted to kill Kuzco, and Kronk, her childish sidekick, find out that Kuzco travels with Pacha and decides to seek for Kuzco in Pacha's house. Of course, Pacha was still in the jungle with the emperor, so when Yzma and Kronk came to his house, they find only Chicha, Chaca and Tipo. Yzma decided to wait there until Pacha and Kuzco come, and presents herself as Pacha's third cousin's brother's wife's step-niece's great aunt, but Chicha doesn't believe her at all and offers her to come back when Pacha return. Yzma think that Chicha want her to live because she is hiding Kuzco in her home. She pretends to accidentally spill a drink, and Chicha try to clean it but it is hard because she is pregnant. Yzma uses it to tell Kronk she thinks Kuzco is here. She then asks Chicha if she can show her their house, but Chicha in that moment sees Pacha on a window shaking his head, and tells Yzma she has to do something in the garden. There, Pacha explains Chicha that he has to go to the palace with Kuzco who has been turned into a llama. Suddenly, Kuzco appears in front of Chicha,and accidentally shocks her with his talk and she impulsive hit him with a pan. He falls unconscious, and Pacha says that llama was Kuzco, which Chicha replays: "Oops." She promises Pacha she'll help him by holding Yzma in the house so he and Kuzco can run away. At the end of the film, Kuzco turns back into human, gives up of destroying Pacha's house and Chicha becomes friendly with him. Soon, Chicha gets a baby, Yupi. One day, after Pacha and Kuzco swim in the pool, Chicha comes and gives Kuzco a dry shirt with an image of llama she knitted for him and the two hug as close friends. Kronk's New Groove In the sequel centering Kronk, Chich and her family are shown to be good friends with Kronk, and are first seen at Mudka's Meat Hut. Kronk, Tipo and Chaca are members of Chipmunks Chippers and uses their secret handling. Upon seeing how good her children are in that, Chicha says: "Mmm. Someone's been practicing" and Krong replays: "Oh, you're too kind." Later, Chicha and her family celebrates Kronk's success as a chef with some food. Suddenly, Kronk gets a message that his father is visiting and expects Kronk to have a house on a hill, a family, and be a success. Kronk begs Chicha to pretend as his wife, but she seems a bit insulted by that. Eventually, she agrees. When Papi goes in the diner everybody ran in panic, except for Chicha who comments: "I'll just stay here, like a sane person." After meeting Papi, Chicha with heavy heart says she is Mrs. Kronk, just for her friendship. Papi kisses her hand and asks how did someone like Kronk could win a beauty as Chicha, which she replays: "Well, he just asked... really." Soon, Pacha goes in the role as Chicha's mother. When Papi comments that he now see where Chicha got her looks, Chicha just rolled her eyes. In one moment, one man asks Kronk: "Hey, Kronk, what's cookin'?" Because Papi must no find out that Kronk is cook, Chicha says: "lt's a... a business deal. Oh, Kronk's always got something cooking" and saves Kronk. Suddenly, old Rudy, Kronk's friend appears dressed like a woman and pretends to be Kronk's wife, because he doesn't know that this role belongs to Chicha. Kronk drags Rudy in the kitchen to explain him that he doesn't have to pretend to be Mrs. Kronk. Chicha follows them and says: "I thought I was the lovely Mrs. Kronk." Rudy laughs and says: "Oh, look at us. Putting on dresses. Pretending to be women", not realizing that Chicha is real woman. She gets insulted and opens her mouth to explain who she is, but then Papi appears and requires to know what is happening. A few moments later, lunch that Kronk left to warm explodes, covers all, and splashes Chicha's mouth. Then Papi finds out that all of that was just acting, so Chicha finally gives up and takes broom to clean up exploded lunch. After Kronk admits that he has not wife, house on the hill and children, Chaca reminds him that he has his friends, Chaca and the others stand in front of him as the sing of solidarity. At the end, Papi congratulates his son because of his success as a loving friend and Chicha celebrates by dancing with the others. Gallery Trivia *According to the DVD commentary, Chicha is the first pregnant woman seen in a Disney animated feature. The second is The Queen. *"Chicha" is a common name for Native Latin American women. It's also a type of traditional beer-like beverage common in many parts of South America. *She is the first Disney Character in an animated feature film to hit someone with a frying pan, the second being Rapunzel. References Category:Characters Category:The Emperor's New Groove characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Peruvians Category:The Emperor's New School Characters Category:Spouses Category:Tritagonists Category:Hispanic characters